Sacrifice for the moon
by BAlyse
Summary: Ever since she laid eyes on her, she was hers. It didn't matter to Sakura what she had to do, to make sure it stayed that way, even if it meant killing her closes friends, she'd do it. All because Hinata was hers, and no one else. SakuHina Yandere!Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **I wanted to try and write a story of a Yandere!Sakura, since Yanderes are amazing an possessive and I think Sakura would make a great one. :3 So heres a warning if you don't like yuri or gore, please don't read.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

* * *

The smell of smoke filled the air, it's think black color clogging the hall ways stretching out like vines. Despite the smoke, the sprinkler system never turned on, the flames slowly worked their way up and through the building devouring it all. It's light illuminated the dark sky, slowly burning the courtyard and benches creating an eerie lighting on the school building.

It was all such a joyous occasion for the lovely pinknette as she stared outside the secondary window in the school. Her right hand was pressed firm against the cold glass, strands of pink hair shadow her eyes, her pink plump lips turning into such a sinisterly frightening smile. She turned around slowly looking towards a figure sprawled out of the ground, from underneath the hair a light green eye glimmered.

With her long slender legs she slowly made her way towards the unmoving body, humming slightly. Stopping over the body, she bent down over it, tilting her head slowly her hair moved out of her eyes. They were crazed looking, bright green eyes that held possessiveness over the shallow breathing bluenetter below her.

Such pretty midnight blue hair pooled out around the girls head, oh how Sakura just wished to pull her fingers through to feel the softness, but she couldn't not yet. Glancing at her beloved face, she notice the slight glimmer the ivory pale skin made in the moonlight holding a slight pink tint on the cheeks. Lovely red lips tempt her to taste the girls sweet vanilla taste once again, to have their tongues tangle in a battle for dominance, but that can wait.

Her beloved Hinata looked so much like sleeping beauty, so pretty, Sakura couldn't help but stroke her face. Frowning slight as she traced the bluenettes eyelids, it was a shame to her that they were not open, for her Hinata had such _pretty eyes_. Giggling she remember the first time she saw them.

It was another day of school like any other, when she meet her beloved, her and Ino were in a such a heavy debate that day.

_"Hey Ino-pig, move that's my seat!"_

_ "I don't see you're name on it forehead!"_

_ Both girls growled at one another pressing their foreheads together, pushing each others head back while giving their best death glare. Surprisingly the two were best friends, even though they couldn't stand to be in each others presence sometime. They were in such a heavy combat of name calling that they didn't notice a blonde boy walking up to them._

_ "Hey girls, I know I'm hot but you don't need to fight over me."_

_ Both girls turned their head towards the grinning imbecile , Naruto, the two girl's clenched their fists heat sisling off of them. Naruto took no notice to this, his bright energy clashing with their darker energy, it was only when he noticed that he open his eyes to look at the girls, his faced pale instantly backing up a little._

_ "MORON!" _

_ "IDIOT!"_

_ Taking their fists the two females connected them to both sides of the poor boy's face, sending him sprawling backwards. He landed on a desk in the front with a bang, letting out a groan he picked his head up. Sakura and Ino stood there in front of him glaring down at him with daggers, their dark energy surrounding them._

_ "Who. would. fight. over. you. idiot." the blonde and pinknette stated out._

_ Letting out a whine, Naruto grumbled, "I was only joking." Picking himself up off the desk he rubbed his back, sore from the collision, "why are girls so mean, can't they be nice, I thought they were suppose to made from sugars and spice and everything nice, not devils and spice and everything cruel!"_

_ "ha, that will be the day!" a voice shouted out._

_ All three of them turned their head towards a grinning Kiba seated upon the desk of a sleeping Shikamaru. Shino stood beside him lean up against the wall reading a small insect book. Jumping off the desk, Kiba slam his hands down on the other before him._

_ "I mean think about it," the dog boy started out, "all the girl's in our school, are just crazy! I mean they all secretly have devil horns, I mean even our upperclassmen, TenTen and Temari, can be big bitches them selves," raising a fist in the air he screamed out," WHY CAN'T THEY BE CUTE, SHY GIRLS!"_

_ Tears started to fall out of his eyes, "I mean, you all you get is punch when you try to be nice to them, why can't they be sweet innocent angels! I mean I would love for a girl to blush when you check her out, not get pissed off and call you a perv!" falling to his knees he threw his hands into the air, " Please, if your out there, GIVE ME SOMETHING!"_

_ "Kiba, you were dumped again weren't you?"_

_ Rolling her eyes at the seen in front of her, Sakura head back to her seat no longer wishing to here Kiba go on about his uneventful love life. She already had her love, all she needed to do was prove that she was his only, smiling she glanced over at Sasuke. He was so handsome to her, the way he looked and his personality, it was amazing. _

_ She had liked him ever since the second grade, he was just so mysterious and everything it excited her to no end, it didn't matter how many fan girls he had, they were meant to be. Well it didn't matter how many other girls thought that, she would just have to wait for him to see. Pulling out her notebook she started to doodle out what their kids would look like._

_ "Alright class, take your seats," Iruka shouted out, "Kakashi is sick today, so I'm filling in for English class today, so please, take your seats." _

_ Everyone shuffled back to their seat, the sound of chairs scrapping against the floor sounded out mixing in with the people chatting away. Sakura didn't pay attention nor do she look up when the door open, she was lost in her own little world, she didn't even notice the blue haired girl walk in. She completely ignored the teacher when he spoke, drawing little stick figures of her and Sasukes family. _

_ "Sakura," Iruka called out._

_ "Yes?" the pinknette looked forward towards her teacher, taking a slight gasp at the slight before her._

_ In the front of the class stood a tall, bluenette, she had a big chest that was noticeable even with the blue blazer button all the way, letting the white shirt and red tie to be seen. A knee length blue skirt, covered her long milk white legs, with white stocks covering the rest but a slight area below the knees. But even with nice long legs and a big chest, that didn't distract Sakura to much from the face, red trembling lips, tainted pink cheeks with the dark locks to frame it. This girl looked like an angel to Sakura, it made her heart go skyrocketing through the roof, it didn't help with he stomach jumping either._

_ "Sakura are you listening?"_

_ "H-huh," Sakura shuttered out, glancing over at her teacher._

_ "I asked if you were listening to what I said," Iruka stated out._

_ "N-no, sorry Sensei," Sakura sputtered out slightly red, "I didn't hear you."_

_ "I said you will be escorting, Miss. Hinata Hyuyga around the school,"he spoke out while rubbing his forehead with his index finger, slight annoyed that he had to repeat himself, "she's new here and won't know the way around the school, is that alright?"_

_ Looking back over to the bluenette, Sakura smile, her green eyes meeting Hinata's, it was a stunning color, it reminder her of the moon._

_ "Yes, Sensei, I understand."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I'm not all that pleased with the chapter, but I like it somewhat even if it is a little bit short in my mind. Sorry for the very late update, I've just been really busy lately with school, but right now I have time off so hopefully I will be writing more. C:  
_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
_

* * *

_The hallways was filled with all sorts of young teenage students, crowding around their friends and chatting away. Very little of them actually cared that their next class, that would be starting soon, instead their worries at that moment belong to the groups they were in. Even the pinkette leaning against the wall next to her classroom door was in her own state of mind, ignoring the rest of the student body, even her friends had already left her._

_ Looking up, the pinkette's eyes slowly started to zone out, her thoughts full of Hinata, the blue haired beauty. The girl had reminded her of a rabbit, with such shy looking eyes that had mesmerised her. During the whole class period Sakura couldn't get the girl out of her mind, she kept sneaking glances at the female beside her, and every time the girl would notice she would quickly turn away pretending to work on her notes. It was somewhat embarrassing how she was acting, like a shy looking kid staring at a new toy she wanted, but the young teenager couldn't help it._

_ She silently praised Iruka-sensei for requesting her to the show the other female around the school, that was the only reason she stayed behind when her friends left. Hinata was inside talking to their sensei about something, she would have waited inside with her, but Iruka asked her to step out. It was slightly annoying, no scratch that, it was extremely annoying the bubblegum haired girl, she could feel her stomach boiling with anger. _

_ Her eyes slanted to the point where she was now glaring daggers at the ceiling; What was taking Iruka-sensei so long with Hinata? He wasn't doing anything to her was he, Sakura's hand clenched the bag she was holding harder, she didn't know why the thought of Hinata in a room alone with some else annoyed her. It was a perplexing situation to the girl, she never felt this way about someone; why now, and over someone she had just meet? It was a truly puzzling problem to her._

_ The door clicking open brought Sakura back from her thoughts, she turned her attention towards the door, it was opening up wider. She could feel her stomach doing flips waiting for the new student to walk out. Her eyes slanted as soon as Iruka walked out, she felt hatred towards the man for taking precious time away from her and Hinata. Sakura's eyes widen as she shook her head; Why was she thinking this way? She never had such ill thoughts towards her sensei before, Why now?_

_ Her stomach did flips when the light patter of foot steps rang through her ears, turning her attention towards the door again she thought her heart had burst. Walking out was in all her radiate beauty, the girl who sent Sakura's heart in a frenzy just from the approach of her soft steps._

_ Hinata was clutching her bag as she came out, her pale eyes shinning lightly while her red lips held such a stunning smile as she bowed slightly to the man in front of her shuttering out a thank you. The pinkette could feel her stomach turning from the two emotions filling her body, the sensation of pure astonishment of butterflies and the jealously she felt towards her teacher. That smile should only be shown to her not __him.__ Again that feeling of possessiveness surprised the girl, what was wrong with her?_

_ "Ah Sakura," Iruka's voice broke her thoughts. _

_ Turning her head she looked at the man, who she held such contempt for at the moment, her thoughts continuously thinking of ways to torture him for even seeing that smile her lovely had shown him. Shaking her head slightly to get rid of the nasty thoughts she was thinking, Sakura gave a quiet, "Yes, Sensei?"_

_ "I'm glade to see that you stayed after like I asked," he started out," I'm sorry that I made you wait so long, you see.."_

_ He point towards Hinata, who the pinkette noted, was looking right at her with such gentle eyes and a shy smile. The hairs on the back of Sakura's neck started to stand up, she felt so insignificant standing in front of her, like a servant to a queen, it wasn't a feeling she was use to; but, starting up at her blue haired beauty, she wouldn't mind being a servant to such a lovely queen._

_ " Sakura are you listening."_

_ Jumping slightly she snapped her head back to her teacher who held clear displeasure on his face to know that he was being ignore. _

_ "Sorry, sensei," Sakura yelled out slightly and bowed quickly, " I didn't mean to, I swear!"_

_ Giving a sigh, Iruka gave a gentle smile at the girl shaking his head a light, "It's alright Sakura, but as I was saying I was telling Hinata here, about some rules and a bit about you." he grinned at her, " I mean, how luckily she is to come to such a great school and be shown around by one of the top student."_

_ Sakura smiled at her sensei, trying to take back all the cruel thoughts she had created about the man in the last five minutes. But one look back at Hinata, and her thoughts of the man disappeared along with any note of him being there. Her blue haired beauty was smiling, not at him or anyone else, but at her, and that beautiful thing she had been graced to seen cause her heart to go flying. _

_ Oh what a beautiful queen this bluenette it, and how she'll serve to her very last breath. _

She was so beautiful, her sweet little Hinata, stroking her face Sakura smiled gently loving the soft feel of her beloved skin. It was wonderful being able to admire her beauty up close, slowly her hand moved downward on the sleeping bluenette's skin, cause the girl to shiver. Sakura tensed at this, but relaxed when nothing happen, shifting her body she laid down, the coldness of the ground meeting her bare skin.

Ceasing lightly as her hand moved towards Hinata's chest, Sakura smiled leaning in to kiss her sweet lover's cheek. The pinkette praised her self for undressing Hinata and herself, to the point were they wore only the sexiest, in her opinion undergarments. She had made sure it match her, little flower's personailty, a white laced bare, she had found it in the back of the girl's closet. Oh how to had gone to waste from being back there, the pinkette was so glade she found it with the matching white panties.

Sakura couldn't help but bit her lower lip, oh how she wanted to just screw everything she had plan and just take off the pieces of clothing on them both. But such a commotion may wake the sleeping beauty below her, so for now she confirmed in her head, touching the garments and skin showing will be enough for her. It won't be long soon before she'd be able to touch all her lovely queen's skin, for she had been a good servant and good servants deserve to be rewarded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **I'm more proud of this chapter then the one before, but I couldn't really think of anything to write till today in class, it was just a spur of the moment chapter. And also I'd like to thank those of you who are reading this and you're reviews I do appreciate it. C:

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

* * *

It wasn't her fault that they had gotten in the way of her and Hinata's relationship from blossoming, but either way they had to go. Sakura couldn't help but feel she wouldn't have full access to what was her's if she didn't get rid of them. The thought of killing her once dear friends once filled her with disgust but slowly somewhere inside it turn to pure bliss knowing _**her **_Hinata, not theirs, would come to her in her time of need_. _

Looking down smiling the pinkette grab two of the bluenette's strands of hair lower her self while bring them up to her, till they meet her lips. With a sharp inhale she closed in her eyes in pure bliss as she took in the beautiful aroma of her love, her sweet, sweet love.

Green eyes open to look at the pale sleeping beauty she called hers and smiled down loving at the girl. Oh how beautiful she was the pinkette couldn't help but think, her eyes harding as a scowl crossed her face a sudden blonde hair boy had crossed her mind. She sneered to her self biting the bottom of her lip that possessive glint in her eye being replaced by unimaginable rage. _What could her sweet Hinata seen in that idiotic fool! _

_It had been a month now since Hinata had been introduced to their group and she was fitting in quite nicely to Sakura's pleasure. But the pink haired girl couldn't help but feel slightly at dismay at the same time. The girl who sent her heart into chacio raputres was now associating herself with the people Sakura called friends._

_ But at this very moment she thought none of them to be friends; no they were enemies._

_ Yes, Enemies that's all they will every be to her now, all the bonds they had made everything they had done was no longer relevant to her. No not even her old love interst mattered to her, that small childish crush was gone now all she cared for now was her sweet Hina. Sometimes she couldn't even fathom why she liked that fool Sasuke, but it didn't even matter, he didn't even matter. Her bluenette was the only thing that matter, her sweet adorable doll was all that matter, and she deserved the best; and she'd make sure all she got was the best. _

_ "Hey Sakura are you alright?"_

_ The voice snapped the pinkette out of her thoughts, that had started to scare her the father she went into the dark hole. Her green eyes met the usually bright baby blue of Ino's, who held nothing but worry in them now. Giving a nervous smile, Sakura noticed her whole table staring at her, looking at her with such an interst as they would a new soap on t.v. How disgusting!_

_ Turning that smile on her face to whatever genuine thing she could master for the "friends" in front of her._

_ "Yeah, I'm just thinking about things."_

_ That simple response was enough for some of them to turn away and go back to their own worlds, but not Ino, that worry still stayed on her face._

_ "Alright, Sakura," Ino started her worry growing by the minute, "but if you want to talk, just talk to me ok?"_

_ Looking at the blonde, the green eyed girl gave her the biggest smile she could master her eyes closing as she did._

_ "Alright Ino . . . " Sakura open her eyeswhile saying this, and she could feel her blood starting to boil. Any little sanity or foreign sincere that had been in her eyes before had now disappeared replaced by the new hatred and disgust that now shinned in her eyes. _

_ Naruto, that idiotic buffoon, was hand in hand with __**her **__Hinata, __**HER HINATA!**__ The two of them laughing and giggling with each other acting as if they were a couple. When had that happen? Her stomach was doing flips, her heart beat was quickening at the sight. How did this happen? Sakura barely ever left Hinata alone, she never saw that blonde twit make advance in their short time period together. _

_ What gave that fool the right to touch the sweet fragile Hinata? Her Hinata! yes, Hinata was her's, not his!_

_ A possessive smirk of ill intent crossed her small pink lips, an image of red covering such bright yellow hair popped into her mind. She could hear screams of misery and pleads of help filling her ears as small blade covered tan skin letting the warm blood pour out. The smirk grew wider as she could just image the happy blue eyes that remind her of the sky on a sunny day, fade into nothing but empty pits of darkness, dead to the world. The pure thought brought shivers of pleasure course her body, yes, oh yes those eyes will never see light again nor her sweet Hinata._

_ "Sakura?"_

_ She glanced at her friend quickly, giving a slight nod, her eyes then looked back at the two retreating figures, more importantly their entwined hands. Another flash of the dead blonde boy crossed her mind, a sinisterly happy smile gracing her face, that terrifed more then reassured the blonde haried girl. _

_ "Alright Ino."_

_ Later that day she couldn't help but smile, Hinata and her were studying in a little corner of the library. It was her alone time with the bluenette girl, no annoying little pest to get in her way of communication with her sweet, or dumb blondes diverting her attention away from what was really important. This little studying had became a habit for them both much to her excitement, the pinkette was more then willing the day the other had asked her for help. There was no way in whatever hell was truthfully out there that she would give this precious time to someone of lesser quality. Besides she was the best and Hinata deserved the best._

_ From these times of spend with the bluentte, Sakura had learn little things about Hinata from how she was home schooled to learning she was a heiress to the Hyuyga fortunate. That made the pinkette smile, she knew her sweet was much more then the common ramble, her sweet deserved to be in higher ranks then them. But that didn't explain why she was so shy, but it didn't matter all it did was add a more cuteness to her persona. _

_ She also learned the small details such as her love dogs, cimmnion rolls were he favorite foods, likes the color blue, and had a hobby of pressing flowers. The girl also had a habit of shuttering when talking to new or certain person, or the way she fidgeted uncomfortably when people looked at her for too long. Sometimes in class, the bluenette would sit and doodle all over her papers instead of staying focus on the subject in hand._

_ But that wasn't her favorite thing, oh no, it was the way her sweet would look up at her for help when she was stuck on a problem. She would bit her lip looking down at the paper, then she study the problem as hard as she could while playing with her hair taking little glance up at the pinkette. Her face would sometimes become a deep red if their eyes met while she debated if she should ask for help. _

_ It was a happy feeling knowing the sweet girl wanted her, even though it was something for so petty. But in time that will all change, oh yes, it will change, her sweet would be withering and screaming for more when she was done with her. The only name that will ever come from her mouth is her name, Sakura's name. _

_ "Sa-Sakura," that sweet angelic voice snapped her out of her wandering thoughts. _

_ Smiling with full enthusiasm at her sweet little girl , her heart pounding beyond normal speed. How was such a girl even real? She was such a lovely girl, how was Sakura blessed to be in her presence?_

_ "Yes, Hinata?" the pinkette asked in a soft tone. "What is it."_

_ She was doing that nervous thing again glancing down at the paper then right back at Sakura face redder then a cherry. Her finger pointed at the math problem in nfront of her as she sank back into the coushin black chair in embarrassment._

_ " I . . .um. . .don't understand this problem." Hinata spoke out softly, her embarrassment distinct. _

_ " This problem, oh," Sakura smiled lightly, pure pleasure erupting from her, " that's easy~"_

_ It was a simplistic math problem to do with the circumference of the circle, but her sweet seemed to have a problem with math, her worst subject. But she seemed to accel in science and history, which explained why her schedule revolved more around those subjects. Giving a giggle Sakura gave a silent cheer at the thought of being good at the thing her love wasn't._

_ "All you have to do is this," solving the simple little problem, Sakura silently hummed in her mind a tone of sweet pleasure._

_ After a few minutes Hinata seemed to understand the small problem and gave a thank you as she went back to her problem. She kept looking at the bluenette till she bent her head down working hard on a problem that she seemed to get. But as soon as that happen, Sakura could feel her blood boiling again with pure anger to the point where she tighten the grip on her pencil breaking it. _

_ The snap of the pencil startled the other girl, causing her to look up at the pinkette with worry and question. Sakura shock her head waving her hand as to say it was nothing for her to worry about. The girl placed her hands on the table standing up while packing away all the work she had just finished._

_ " I need to go," the pinkette spoke softly to the other, her green eyes were looking at the blonde on the other side of the library, "I have something to do."_

_ Yes, yes she had something to do, a certain blonde need her attention right at this moment, for her had . . . over stepped his boundaries. Oh yes he had, and a boy like that needs to be punished. _

_"Naruto."  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This chapter is the reason why I rated this story M, So please if you don't like sexual or violent things. Do not read. **Also I have NaruSaku in this chapter, so please bear with me on it. C:_  
_

Disclaimer: I own none of the character.

* * *

_Swaying her hips side to side Sakura looked behind her to the blonde haired boy, her __**prey. **__He had been easy to convenience, seeing as though he had been so in love with her for the past couple of years. The pinkette had always found this trait of his to be useless and annoying, but right now she couldn't help give a hum of pure bliss for it. Him coming willing just makes everything so much easier for her, a flash of lifeless blue eyes filled her vision. _

_ The seer thought of those eyes sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine, a sinister smile complimenting the evil presence in those green eyes. Yes, this was going to be enjoyable, so enjoyable. _

_ "H-Hey Sakura," The teenage boy yelled out in that high pitch noise they call his voice._

_ Cringing slightly, the pinkette put her best smile while she thought ill of the blonde for almost damaging her hearing. _

_ "Yes, Naruto?" she question with hum hid malice laced in the words._

_ "Umm," the dope behind her was blushing as he scratched the back of his head looking at the girl with one of his idiotic faces, "where are we going?"_

_ Giggling she winked up at her prey in a suggestive manner, then stride up to him, her hips moving in a seductive manner. The boy step back a bit trying to give them some room, till he felt her small chest upon his broad one as she leaned up on her tip toes. He then felt the gentle tugging at his tie forcing him to bend down so his face was just next to her. _

_ There was a twinkle in her eyes that he couldn't describe, it was a mysterious little twinkling that held traces of mischief, that alone was enough to cause the shivers to go down his spine. But the thing was he couldn't tell if they were from fear or just pure pleasure, but then again that should've been his first warning sign._

_ "Well Naruto," the small female breathed out her lips almost touching his," I want to," he could feel the fingers from her unused hand making a crawling feeling on his chest,"go somewhere," her breath felt so unbelievable against his lips, "private."_

_ He didn't know if he was dreaming or what, but if he was he didn't want to wake up, especially if Sakura, the girl he has been dreaming about for years, was hitting on him. The pinkette gave him a light peck on the lips, and all to fast for his liking turned away giggling. _

_ Was she mocking him?_

_ That very thought was quickly erased when he saw her hips yet again while giving him a look that almost made his breathing stop. How was he going to be anger at the girl he loved when she could make his heart soar through the sky. _

_ Naruto was so lost in his own little world that he didn't notice the evil smirk growing on the pinkette's face, nor her the mischievous twinkle in her eye. __**What an easy prey. **_

_ XOX_

_ He couldn't remember how they got into the back of his car, nor the drive to the cliff over looking the city. But in all truth and reality he really didn't care about all those small little details, the only thing he did was that Sakura was on top of him, __**kissing him.**_

_She straddled his waist leaning downwards, her shirt unbuttoned showing that red and black laced bra to him. Her skirt was hiked above her thigh giving the slight hint to matching panties, oh what pure bliss he was in. The small female above him kept going down for soft little pecks every now and again that tongue, oh that tongue! It would go down then up his neck as she made little nibbles in his skin that caused him to gasp out._

_ He could die happy at this very moment._

_ "Hey Naruto," that silky voice was music to his ears, as he crane his head up to stare at the female it came from._

_ "Ye-yeah Sakura," he breathed out still in total euphoria._

_ Giving her best little sexy smile, she ran her hands up and down the blonde's chest unbuttoning them as she went along. Once she had gotten rid of the nuisance, she flatten her hands and slide that up his chest pushing the shirt away as she did so. Her petite body lean forward, pink lips making a soft little pout as her eyes gleamed with that emotion he couldn't read, again. _

_ "What do you think Hinata," she could pull of that sad whiny girl voice well, it gave her a sort of satisfaction._

_ "Hi-," He relished in the feel of Sakura soft grinding against him as he closed his and moaned out, "Hinata? Who's she again."_

_ The pinkette above stopped for a moment, her eyes slanting down into a glare at the boy. How could he forget her sweet Hinata? The one he had put his dirty hands on earlier today! She ranked her nails down his chest hard, to the point where the blonde male under her yelped slightly. When he opened his eyes, the glare disappeared being replaced by the look of lust, oh how she could hide her disgust so well. _

_ "The blue haired girl," she whispered leaning down, "she just came to our school last month."_

_ Moving in closer, Sakura's lips descended down upon the boy not giving him a chance to answer. The two of them moved their lips in a sort of sloppy fashion, his hands sliding up and down her waist. It took all her effort not to barf up any residue that was still in her stomach as she reached on of her hands down to search for her bag. Patting around the pinkette slightly cursed to herself, starting to get pissed off that she couldn't find it._

_ That was till she felt the cold feeling of metal under her fingers and the sharp little point at the end. Smirking she grabbed the item pulling apart from the boy under her, while holding the metallic object behind her back. _

_ Naruto's face was in a mix of bliss and pure happiness, his bright blue eyes were looking up at her half lidded accompanied by that stupid grin she use to love. Giving her best seductive look the petite girl grinded her hips for more than likely the fifth time against his harden member. It made her smirk in triumph for what she could do to this moron without even trying. _

_ "Naruto," she playfully purred out, "you never answered my question."_

_ Looking at the grin above him, he gave her a grin and what he said next made her clutch the item behind her hard so she would distract herself from him. _

_ "She's nothing, Sakura, just some girl who has feelings for me, so you don't have to get jealous. You're the only one for me."_

_ Giggling she tried to conceal her the need to vomit right there and then, this boy had truly angered her. Slanting her eyes at the blonde, she could see those lifeless eyes again in her mind, the shrills of his pleads and begs for her to stop. Oh yes, those blood curling screams for help, made her shiver with complete pleasure as she grind on the boy, a sinister smile taking form on her pink lips. No one insults her sweet, no one._

_ "Naruto," she slide her free hand up his chest feeling his muscular form below her, "can you close you're eyes," Her grip on the object tighten, "I have a surprise for you." _

_ So ready to comply with the girl's demand, the blue eyed boy closed, she could almost see a tail wagging back and forth. Scowling in disgust and hatred for this boy, she moved hand holding the sharp object from behind her back to high above her head. _

_ "Now stay just stay still," she purred out her hand shooting downwards clenching the end part of her weapon, a pair of sharp scissors. _

_ He screamed, and she could help but let out the laughter she had held in for so long. That possessive and demonic grin covered her face from ear to ear, the scissors making a distinct stab with each force of her head as she brought down another strict this time to his forehead. Oh, the look in his face just brought her satisfaction, such satisfaction that she couldn't help but keep stabbing the boy even after his chest had stop moving upwards and the struggling below stopped. No, not even the ending of the screams could cause her to stop._

_ She just loved the way the blood splattered out of his body, some of it getting onto her clothes and face. It was amazing, the way the pair of scissors made such beautiful markings on the males body. Her laughter became louder as she thought a funny little thing, she was creating art for her sweet little doll. For her honorable Queen, and this pinkette was being such a great servant disposing of the fiends that try to touch her lovely. Oh yes, this was Naruto's punishment, __**he should have thought. **_

_ It wasn't till a couple minutes later, did she stop to take a breath and relished in her piece of work. The once happy blonde boy was now laying lifeless below her, his once bright blue eyes dull and diluted, his tan body was slowly losing color as his lip were taking a color of blue. There was a nice little hole on the top of his forehead, from when she had struck him. The body that she had not to long ago had been touching has servilely covered in cuts and gash the blood running along the seat under him. _

_ She smirked to her self, picking up her bag and opened the car door, moving over the dead body she crawled out the door. Once out she looked around her bag for her mirror, when it was in her hand she pulled the thing out and looked at her appearance. Her pink locks where standing up in all kinds of way, the makeup on her face was merging with the blood of her victim. Sighing she wiped the blood of and started to reapply her make-up. _

_ After finishing with her lips, she buttoned up her top and straighten up her skirt, frowning at the blood covering it. She would have to find a way to wash this without her parents seeing it, well then again she could just lie to them. They would believe her, she was there only child, their sweet angel. And that she was, a guardian angel, yes a guardian angel for her lovely Hinata. _

_ Taking a look back at the car, she noticed the bright blue blazer the boy had been wearing before arriving here. She could use that for her walk home, nodding to herself she grab the thing placing it over her body, it was big on her reaching her knees. Sakura was a person who liked baggy things, but this would have to do, it would rise questions if she walked home covered in blood. _

_ "Now," she murmured to herself, she was looking at the dead teen, "what to do with the body?" _

_ Sighing she glanced over the edge of the cliff surround by the woods that led to her town. It was a thick sort of woods that many have gotten lost in before, and they would have to send a rescue team to find them. Sakura couldn't help but grin to herself, she knew where to put her little murder scene._

_ Xoxo _

_ Her body moved in sways of pure bliss, the happiness was just radiating off of her body. One of her enemies had fallen today, for her had over step his boundaries. Now he got what he deserved, laying in the forest for the animals to pick out, his lovely car probably on top of him in shambles with fire creating it's own sweet dance. Oh, what a lovely sight it would've been to see, but she had to prepare for tomorrow, and a lovely Queen to serve._

Oh yes, He was the only first of many to kill, they all fell to her each and every single one of them. The pinkette hummed her self as she cupped the the precious face of her love with one of her hands and lean down to kiss those tempting lips.

It was a feeling of pure bliss to have such soft and plump red lips touching her own, Oh How wonderful her Hinata was. Taking the bluenette's hand she made it crease her body in a way a lover would. She lead the hand down to the point where it was on her thigh, the contact was enough to cause her to arch and let out a moan.

She could feel her spot growing wetter by the minute as she wished her love would awake and let her stare in those big lavender eyes again. The pinkette could care less if they were crying again, she just wanted to see them, again. Letting out another moan the girl grind her hips to the other girl, to stop her painful throbbing, Oh how she wanted to be touched by her sweet. To see those tears streaming down her eyes from the pure pleasure she would give her.

* * *

**End Note:** I know this chapter somewhat lack SakuHina moments, but don't worry I promise to try and put more in the next chapter. C:


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **Not as many HinaSaku moments as I would have like, but trust me in the next chapter there will be more. C: Seconly thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts on this story, it means a lot. And I'm glade you liked the last chapter, it's not something I'm use to writing about so I guess I'm happy to know I did alright on it. C:

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

* * *

Her sweet, sweet Hinata was so fragile, a china doll that could break from just a simple touch if not handle correctly. That's why Sakura made sure to handle here with such care whenever she was around, it was the reason about why she only gently touch the pale bluenette's body. She could remember ever curve and crease of her body, the smell of lilacs and vanilla seemed to follow her no, matter where she went. It always sent the pinkette's heart into a frenzy.

Leaning down she gave a small lick to the other's neck, taking in her smell once again, even among the smoke it was so powerful that it had become intoxicating. That intoxicating smell was enough to make her let out a moan of pure bliss, she was becoming bothered again, just like the first time she took in the smell.

Oh how she loved that day, it was the first time Hinata had looked so fragile, so hurt, so broken. The way the bluentte cried into her chest and clung to her shirt, Sakura's cheeks became red from the thought her lower the region throbbing to be touched.

Sliding her hand down her skin, the pinkette reached lower and lower till she reached her bother. Deciding to distract herself, she started to touch and feel while looking down at her angel. Letting out a moan she imagine the bluenette touching her, touching her region. But her sweet wouldn't do that, no, she was to shy and sweet, it would have to take convincing, but she was happy with just holding the blue haired female, her sweet Queen.

_ The day had started normally, her going to school after saying goodbye to her parents, whom of which didn't even ask about her lateness the night before. But that didn't matter, it was best that they hadn't asked she didn't want to lie to her parent, well not yet anyways. She knew that she would have to lie one day, but yesterday wasn't that day and she was glade for once that her parents were complete morons._

_ It wasn't that much different from usual as she step into her first hour classroom, like every other day Sasuke had been the first to arrive sitting by himself in his own corner. Sasuke, Sakura couldn't help but look at him for a little while, Why had she been so infatuated with the boy? _

_ He looked so brooding and hallow sitting in that corner all to himself, his black eyes cold eyes looking into the empty seats of their class room. The dark locks of his hair stuck up in the back while his bangs stayed to the sides of his face creating a frame to his pale complexion. He remind her of a mysterious book character that you just wanted to find out more about, yet her fascination with his story had stop long ago. _

_ She no longer strand to his side of the class, no she kept her distance, ever since her lovely Queen came in, she saw his dark exterior. He was imperfect,unlike her sweet angel whom if she gave her love to would gladly return it with such a sweet smile. Oh, that sweet intoxicating smile she gave, sending this poor servant heart into a jumbled up mess. That sweet warm feeling that tingled with every fiber in her being with just being close to her love._

_ Slanting her eyes at the raven haired boy, Sakura smirked to herself, that idiot could never give her anything she ever wanted in this life, with him she'd probably end up miserable. Her expression quickly change once Sasuke glanced over, a soft smile hidden with hate and disgust lingering in her gaze, but it was faint. She waved her hand slightly at the boy just as she would before Hinata had come in her life, for there was no reason to cause suspicions about herself. _

_ Giving his normal response, the raven haired teen just shrugged off the pinkette, his gaze turning back to the front of the classroom missing the hate filled eyes staring at him. _

_ Her mind was going into over drive again about the raven haired male in front of her, even though he had nothing to her sweet she stilled didn't like him. He was a threat to her in some strange way, a threat of the past compressing her future mission of pleasing her lovely Hina. She couldn't let him interfere with anything, since rumor had it that he had connection with her loves family, he could fill her head full of lives. Or worse taint her pure angel. _

_ The rage and anger were filling her body again, her head turned to the side causing locks of pink to create shadows over her shimmering eyes. They held a foreboding hells fury, as a plan rose to her head, a lovely little plan. Her thoughts were cut short from the sliding door opening, and her bluenette love stepped in her pure energy suppress the dark aura surrounding the pinknette. _

_ Losing her darken expression, a warm smile took hold of Sakura's features as she waved to her sweet mentioning her to come forward. It made her heart flutter when Hinata gave her that smile that was made for her, the one Sakura has never seen give to anyone else. Her sweet, sweet Queen just knew how to please this low servants heart , and just that smile alone was enough of an award for her triumph of last night, the extermination of that pest. _

_ "Morning Sakura," that sweet angelic voice filled the pinknette's ear, causing a shiver of delight to go down her spine._

_ Just the way Hinata said her name could make her day so much better._

_ "Morning Hinata," she replied the smile never leaving her lips, "sorry I left so early last night, did you finis the homework alright." _

_ That response caused the cutest blush to sprawl itself onto her shy Queens face, it was a signal that she had some trouble with it. Sakura couldn't help but hummed into her head with a sort of triumph that she was needed by her angel. _

_ "My, My, Hinata from the look on your face, I guess, you didn't finish," the pinkette couldn't help but giggle out. _

_ The bluenette female couldn't help but look away, her blush growing bigger from the teasing, it was a lovely sight._

_ "S-sorry," was all the lavender eyed girl could shutter out._

_ "Nothing wrong with Hinata," Sakura chirped out, happy she could be of service," just show me the problems you need help with."_

_ Hinata turned towards the pinkette and almost stole her breath away, such a warm smile graced her lips as she spoke the words 'thank you', but she couldn't hear them. Everything had stop, the only thing the pinkette could do was feel the warm blush embracing her face as a smile filled her lips. _

_ "welcome."_

_ It was till a little while into their study session that the classroom started to get filled to the pinkette's frustration, but she let it slide for now; she at least had Hinata's attention for the time being. _

_ Once class had started, everyone settled down listening with mild interest to what the teacher had to say, even Sakura one of the top students could have cared less. All she did that hour was watch her sweet Hinata from her seat, she couldn't help but giggle at the girl's actions as she would quickly write something down then hurriedly look back at the board encase she missed any information. It was a really surprise to the pinkette that her Queen could try so hard and listen so intently to the info given, yet she still did poorly in the school._

_ It almost made her green with jealously at how the subject before them was now the thing that engrossed her sweet attention, almost. _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Note:_**_Not something I'm proud of, but I guess this chapter will have to do for now. c: But please enjoy anyway. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

* * *

_The sound of her own breathing filled her ears mixing with the sound of the pouring rain from outside. She felt so tired just listening to the sound, her green eyes threatening to shut themselves on her, but then to only snap open quickly. Sakura had to stay awake, she just had to, Hinata would be coming over soon. _

_ It had been at least three days since she killed Naruto, and most people just took his absences like a normal thing, but Hinata didn't. She had worried about the knucklehead boy since the first day he didn't show up, her soft lavender eyes staring at the empty seat of the boy. Her mind, from what the pinkette could tell was believing something bad had happen, it caused a mixture of feelings to arouse in the girl._

_ Just looking at the attention she gave to that moron, made Sakura at first feel guilty for what she had done, sanity washing back slowly. She couldn't bare to see her sweet Queen grieve like this, but all to soon those feelings disappeared, she felt a throbbing stab at her heart as bile threaten to come from the pits of her stomach. Her hands tighten their grip on her pink comforters as she glared up at the her white ceiling._

_ That damn blonde still had her loves attention, even if he was dead. He didn't deserve her love's tears or concern. Tears welded up in her hate filled eyes, her glared darkening as she gritted her teeth. No, that damn asshole didn't he even care for her Hinata, so why the hell was she so damn worried about him. _

_ Punching her bed, Sakura trembled in anger, oh how she wished she could bring that stupid boy back to life and just kill him again. She'd torture him to no end, first she'd chain him up and take the dullest knife she could fill and cut little markings into his skin. Oh, how he would have scream and begged, and ask why she was doing this. _

_ The pinkette would only stop and smile such a kind smile, relishing in his tear stricken face. Then she'd laugh and start cutting that tan belly of his, oh how he would struggle, and pierce the air with his screams just like the first time. _

_ A smile started to form on her face, she could hear the screams again in her ear as he cried out. Her body shivered in pleasure, as gave a small gasp her hands going to the sides her face as she twisted and turned keeping in her squeals of delight._

_ She would slowly tear out his organs, slowly enough as to not kill him, that would be at the end. At this point he'd be losing the color in his skin, becoming pale, his lips would start changing to such a lovely blue; but not as lovely as her sweets hair, no nothing can be as pretty as her Queens hair, nothing. _

_ Her sweet Queen, oh yes, this time she'd let her join in and relish in the feel of the kill. Yes, her pure little Hinata, would then see the true evil that this vile man kept from her, that he didn't love her. Giggling, Sakura twisted and turn in pure bliss, her sweet Queen would then see that her lovely servant was the only one for. How good this lowly peasant would serve such a beautiful moon, the two of them would share such a blessed moment cutting that pig's head off._

_ Oh, what a lovely thing that would have been, the pinkette frown as she realize that dream would never come true, for the blonde was in the middle of the forest his rotting body left for the animals. But then again, that's how it should be, she'd just have to wait for her love o get over it, that's all she'd have to do. _

_ Footsteps sound from outside her door, causing her quickly sit up, she knew those steps by heart. Soft and gentle as to not interrupt or disturb anything if the could, it was her sweet making her way to her the pinkette's room. But there was something wrong with the way she was walking, something had disturbed her little bluenette._

_ Sakura's eyes stayed on the door, as the knob turned to slowly for her liking, then stopped followed by a knocking. The pinkette couldn't help but smile ad shake her head, always so polite was her Queen, even when she didn't need to be._

_ "Come in," Sakura called gently as she moved her body off the bed._

_ She won't disrespect her love by sitting down, when she arrived, no her Queen deserved to be met by her standing._

_ When the door open, Sakura could feel her heart stop, she couldn't breath anymore like she had forgotten how. Her sweet Hinata faces red, stained with water that kept locks of blue clinging to her face. Those sweet red lips trembling with hick-ups and whimper leaving every once in a while. She was trembling in her soaking wet sweater and jeans, her lavender eyes mixed with emotions, but one more evident than the others. Despair._

_ "Oh, Sakura," Hinata cried out throwing her self into Sakura's frozen form, her arms wrapping them self around her waist as she sobbed into the pinkette's chest. "They found him."_

_ The pinkette couldn't move, she didn't know how to move her limbs anymore, all she could do was say, "found who?"_

_ Hinata's tear stung eyes looked into her green ones, a filling of possessiveness took over Sakura, feeling as though she let her Queen down. Finally she was able to move, as she wrapped her arms around her bluenette's trembling forum falling back on her bed._

_ "They found who, hinata?" she whisper quietly into her love's ear, already dreading the response she knew she'd get._

_ The pinkette's own trembling hands ran through the long soft locks of her love, a way to calm her down. Sakura didn't have to hear, Hinata say who they found, for she already knew in her heart, she knew they found that idiot's body and she didn't give a damn. Pushing her sweet's head close to her chest, she let the girl sobbed as she placed her own head upon the bluenette's, a sinister and possessive smile taking shape._

_ That blonde moron allowed her to see a new expression her sweets face, even if it hurt her, at least Sakura would be the only person to see such a sight, and no one else._

_ "T-they f-f-found Na-Naruto," the bluenette shutter, her voice cracking, "h-h-he's dead." _

_ Her sobs filled the room, as Sakura brushed her hair softly, smiling to her self as she whisper softly into the bluenette's ear._

_ "It's ok, Hinata," the pinkette hummed, "everything will be alright, I promise." _

_ XOXOXO_

_ It was a while later, that Hinata had stop her weeping complete, instead she now lay asleep on the pink comforters hugging one of Sakura,now favorite, pillow. She had made such a fuss about the blonde, crying for hours on end about how she felt about the situation. The bluenette had blamed herself, which the pinkette had to say it wasn't true while she calmed her down._

_ In fact, it wasn't true, nothing was Hinata's fault, since she could never be to blame for anything. The blonde had been the one at fault, and Sakura had to punish the knucklehead before he had done anything stupid to her Sweet. Yes, he had been killed for her Queen's protection, and it wasn't the queen's fault, since she didn't know. And she wouldn't have to know who killed him._

_ Crawling into the bed with the sleeping girl, Sakura brushed any lock of hair that descended into her sweet's face. Her face red and eyes puffed from all the tears that she had shed. She looked so calm and sweet laying there, like a goddess with her hair flowing around her and creating a blue halo. Every breath she took, was a beautiful thing for the pinkette to watch, such a lovely thing that she was blessed to see._

_ Bring a lock close to her nose she took a whiff, lilacs filled her nose with a small trace of vanilla. It made her mouth water for a taste. _

_ Taking her hand she rubbed the pale skin of her sweet's face, looking the feel of it against her. It felt so right being her with Hinata, even if she was asleep. Leaning in closer, Sakura could feel the soft delicate breaths hitting her face, it caused her to smile gently._

_ She couldn't help but lean in closer, her lips descending upon the sleeping girl's, it created sparks on her lip. Sakura couldn't help but close her eyes, at the feeling of pure bliss running through her veins. The feeling of belonging came to her being, she couldn't help but deepen it more._

_ But she quickly stopped pulling away when Hinata stirred slightly, shifting her body so it was facing in the opposite direction. A frown found it's on the lips of the pinkette, whom already missed the warmth that had once been on her lips. She felt cold now._

_ Scooting to her love, she wrapped her arms around the sleeping form and pulled it to her. The bluenette fit perfectly in her arms to Sakura delight, her smiling reappearing as she closed her eyes sleep taking over._

_ This was how it's suppose to be, Sakura was the servant and Hinata was her queen, not Naruto. _


	7. Chapter 7

**_NOTE: _**_Sorry for the late update and very short chapter, but I felt like I need to write something for this before I forget what I want to write. And I really am sorry for the late update, a lot has been happening in school and stuff that's been holding me back from writing, but anyways here the new chapter. _

_Oh and thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate all of them and I'm glade to know people like this story_

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. _

* * *

_It was so surreal to her being able to stare at her beauty first thing in the morning, her calm breaths of air so close that they mingled with her own. Her pale skin glisten in the light of the sun making her glow lightly. Such a pretty Queen, if she were to ask the mirror whom was the fairest it would have to say her, or else Sakura would have to make sure it wasn't dysfunctional or blind._

_ No, other person could be as beautiful as the dark bluenette in front of her, with the redden checks and thick eyelashes. There wasn't anyone else in this world who could make the pinkette's heart go into a flutter just from a smile, no one. And she hoped one day it'd be the same for Hinata, her beloved Angel._

_ Taking her hand she moved a small strand of hair behind the other girl's head, smiling silently to herself. Her sweet Hinata shifted a bit and then open those wonder lavender orbs._

_ The bluenette rubbed some sleep out of her eyes, while she sat up in the bed shifting it slightly. She rose her arms above her head stretching her body slightly with the cracking noise of a few bones, her top rising up with it giving the pinkette a brief peak of skin. It made her shudder as she bite her lip wanting to touch it, but not wanting to scare her love away. She couldn't let that happen. _

_ Hinata glanced around the room, a confused expression fixed upon her face reminding Sakura of a lost rabbit. What a cute rabbit her love was, she was Sakura's rabbit of course._

_ It took the dark bluenette a few minutes to realize where she was, and when she did her gaze shift downwards towards Sakura's. Her lavender orbs meeting the other's green ones. And then she smiled that one smile that just took the pinkette's breath away, he one that just made her heart pound and bang on her rib cage threatening to burst out. _

_ "Good Morning" it was a sing music note that made a smile burst out on to the pinkette's own face._

_ "Morning"_

_This was how things were suppose to be._

Her fingers were rubbing down at her place, hoping the bother would go away soon as her pink lips let out gasps and moans from her mouth. She could feel it growing near as she pinch and tweaked at her nipple leaning towards her sleeping beauty as she did.

Dipping her head down so close that her breaths of air were hitting off of her loves skin and back into her face, she licked her lips. Kissing down upon the pale woman's throat she trailed down to the collarbone, she then started to suck on that one spot leaving a dark red spot. Her sweet tasted so delicious, like her new favorite candy that she just couldn't get enough of.

It was a shameful thing to do while thinking of her sweet, but she couldn't help it, she never could. Hinata was the very essence of her dreams at night, with that smile and soft lips that just felt so good against her.

Sakura arched her back, her chest touching the sweet angel below her as she released her sinful act. Oh, but what a sin her sweet was, without even trying the girl could just send her into a wild coaster ride of obsessiveness and hunger that no other could. And it didn't help that she had to fend off her sweet from the big bad wolves around every corner.

It wasn't her fault that he got to close. He just need to be taught a lesson, and that's what he got.

Smiling to her self, the brown lifeless eyes just replayed in her mind shivering in pure pleasure from the lesson of that night that lend into so much trouble.


End file.
